


Captain my Captain (Loki/Reader)

by OnceAngel1221



Series: Silent Company, A Series of Loki Oneshots [3]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Childish Loki, Childish Reader, Cute, Dark Elves, Disapproving Avengers, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff-ness, Playing Pretend, Protective Avengers, Protective Buck, Protective Everyone, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, cute relationship, forbidden relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAngel1221/pseuds/OnceAngel1221
Summary: The Avengers are all mad at each other, thinking that they know better for you.But do they really, do they really know what's better for you?Meanwhile you and Loki pretend to fight an army of dark elves.Angst and Fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys! Another one to add to this series! I didn't really know where I was going with this one. As you can see/read, most of my fluff fics don't involve that much love. I don't get the two to fall totally and completely in love with each other straight away, because I don't find it very realistic.<  
> So the fluff is just laid back. A relationship is implied in this fic, so yeah I can make the other's more fluffy however this one I didn't because I don't think this one should be any fluffier. I wanted this one to be more light hearted than heavy 'I love you so much I would die for you' kind of thing.  
> Any wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> xxx  
> Angel

“He’s dangerous.”

Tony said, referring to the green eyed prince. Steve nodded his head in silent agreement. Clint just scoffed in an ‘I told you so way’ and Bucky felt his muscles tense slightly.

Tony had called a meeting to discuss Loki, but mainly to discuss _you and Loki_. He had noticed the two of you growing _dangerously_ close over the past few months. He needed to do something about it, he still didn’t trust Loki. He knew the two of you were in a relationship, in fact so did most of the Avengers.

At first the two of you were just friends, but after spending more time together the both of you realised that you just _needed_ to be around each other all the time. You just needed to be together. You needed to be near him all the time.

That didn’t mean the rest of the Avengers could approve, Tony felt himself on edge every time he saw the two of you together, like Loki would just snap. He considered Loki a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any moment. He didn’t want you to be consumed by the flames.

Neither did Steve, Clint or Bucky for that matter. They were all overly protective, like exasperated older brothers. They were like locusts, eating up your time making sure you never had any to spend with Loki but no matter what, you always seemed to find the time to sneak off and hang out with him. Whether it was in the middle of the night, or at 5:00 in the morning to watch the sunrise as you _snuggled_ together.

“We need to do something about (y/n),” Steve said, folding his arms. Nat looked at him raising her eyebrows. Clint just grunted in agreement.

“Why is this about (y/n) all of a sudden?” Wanda asked looking slightly annoyed, she stood up and folded her arms as well. As if to mock their protective mannerisms. Nat stood up as well, they were all facing off. The tension in the room grew tenfold nobody dared speak, it seemed like the people were divided. It was civil war all over again, only this time it was a whole lot more serious…

*Meanwhile…*

“Quick Asgard is being attacked by dark elves!” You yelled, signalling for Loki to follow. You raised your deadly sword (which was actually a wooden ruler) up. He smiled at you and pressed his back to yours, you were fighting an army of invisible dark elves together, because ‘why not?’

You were bored after a day of sitting around doing nothing, no missions, no bad guys and no fun… until you happened to come across a particular greened eyed god, your green eyed god residing peacefully in the library.

So you decided to play a game, you grabbed a ruler and held it up. You started flailing it about in all directions as if you were a skilled swordsman (which evidently you were not). You darted around the library, in between the shelves and under the book cases. Occasionally whispering to Loki and muttering to yourself. ‘Get back, taste my sword you foul creatures!’

At first Loki thought you were just plain _hysterical_ , but then he realised you were just pretending. After realising this he _had_ planned to ignored you to just read his book, but as you started having more and more fun, he couldn’t help wanting to join in. He shot up as you tripped over one of the books he had left lying around, he caught you before you smacked your head on the marble floors. He pulled you closer to him, you felt a heated blush rise to your cheeks. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips, he smirked and set you down, you expected him to just go back to reading but he dropped his book and picked up another ruler.

“What’s the plan Captain?” Loki asked you, his green eyes boring into your (e/c) ones playfully. You just smirked widely and told him to follow your lead. You liked it when he called you ‘captain’, you thought it was cute. It was his nickname for you. Sometimes you wondered what Steve would think, if he would approve.

Now you were infiltrating the dark elves base of operations. You and Loki worked as an excellent team, fighting off the remaining dark elves skilfully and effectively. It wasn’t long before you were going to destroy Malekith and the dark elves for good. Only he climbed onto a horse and began to escape. You were about to figure out a plan when Loki turned to you, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

*Back to the Avengers*

“(y/n) is an intelligent girl who can make her own decisions, she doesn’t need to be pestered by the four of you and your over protective tendencies…” Tony, Steve, Bucky and Clint were almost all dozing off while listening to Nat’s long lecture about how your life was yours and nobody can tell you what to do. Steve white-knuckle gripped the table, he felt as though it would almost crack under the grip he had on it.

“All I want- _we_ want is for her to be safe I-…” Steve said through gritted teeth, he was going to say more but he was interrupted;

Nat continued, ignoring Steve’s comment. Wanda squinted her eyes slightly as she heard Bucky sigh. It was as if he was about to explode. As if his calm exterior was an act to the bubbling cesspool of emotions lying just under the surface. Clint just rubbed his temple and sighed loudly. Vision just sat in the corner sipping his earl grey. Curiously watching the strange human interaction.

“Look we can stand here all day listening to this or we can make sure (y/n) is safe.” Clint said attempting to end the fighting.

“I know I’m sick, listening to the talking testosterone…” Wanda muttered under her breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

That was it.

Shit.

Just.

Got.

Real.

 The Ever So Glorious Avengers erupted into a storm of fury and anger. Bucky started yelling at not one person, but all the Avengers, in what seemed to be Russian. Nat yelled back at him furiously, with poison in their tone, it seemed they were just about ready to throttle each other, Wanda just rubbed her temples trying to imagine herself somewhere else. Steve grit his teeth and felt his grip on the table tighten tenfold, the ebony was almost about to snap, he felt it bend under his strong grip. Tony just poured himself a drink. Nat said something to Bucky in Russian that seemed to set him off. He shot up and reached for Nat’s neck, Clint stood in between him.

Saying you could cut the tension with a knife would be a poor understatement. You could drag your finger through the tension, like butter. Clint gripped his knife that he always kept sheathed under his shirt for emergencies. The Avenger’s felt themselves ready to turn on each other.

When;

“Forrr Asgaaaaaaaaaarrrrd!” You yelled as you burst in the room. You were on Loki’s back as he piggy backed you into the room. The two of you were smiling and laughing like idiots.

The look on each of the Avengers face… was something to remember. Tony’s face looked as if he had just been steam rolled over. Clint just looked slightly disappointed, and rubbed his temples. Bucky almost felt himself sneer at the sight of Loki.

You had Loki’s helmet on, it was too big for you. So it covered your eyes, meaning you couldn’t see the Avengers bewildered expressions. It rattled around on your head as Loki came to an abrupt stop. His grip on your legs loosened causing you to slip slowly to the ground.

“What’s going on?” You asked, turning your head trying to look around, the large horned helmet just turned on your head. Loki saw this and lifted the rim so you could see. Your mouth almost went dry at the sight. Bucky looked as if he was about to kill someone, his brown eyes twitching and violent. Clint was standing in between Nat and Bucky like he had been in the middle of their argument.

**Crack.**

You flinched as a large chunk of ebony table came off in Steve’s hand. Your eyes widened as Tony turned around looking at ‘the table breaker’. You stood there for a few moments, just in awe at the situation. You felt you were going to die from the frozen feeling in your gut.

Until.

“Captain? What are your orders?” Loki whispered to you. Your eyes were still wide as you looked the Avengers over.

“Retreat!” You said, gripping Loki’s hand and pulling him down the halls.

The Avengers stood there in shock for a few moments. The tension seemed to evaporate like a light cloud. Dispersing out the room and into nothing. The Avengers felt a weight being lifted off their shoulders as they watched you and Loki disappear down the hall. Their anger seemed to lift and turned into light amusement. Tony just started laughing, soon Clint followed and then the rest. But Steve just stood there in shock;

“What did he mean, _Captain_?” Steve said, slightly scared and confused.


End file.
